This is Nirvana
by loveforlater
Summary: Stanley Marsh is living a moderately comfortable life with his assigned mate, Wendy Marsh, in a dystopian totalitarian future with Eric Cartman, his best friend, as king. When Stan gets framed and sent to a planet full of rebels, he becomes the rebellion leader in order to go back home. Along the way, Stan makes new friends and learns the real meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I guess you can call it the Prologue

* * *

I knew that humans had terraformed other planets, but I never expected to be sent to one of them. As an outcast. I should probably start from the beginning so you, reader, don't get confused.

It's a bright, sunny day and Wendy, my girlfriend, and I are strolling along the mall in Denver, Colorado. I'm happy, she's happy, we are happy together. It's such a rare and unique feeling. I only feel it on occasions, as does most of the country; especially since Eric Cartman the Third became president. Rather king.

After the Third World War, the countries know as the United States of America and Canada were pathetically destroyed. The west coast of North America was practically destroyed and ended up being bombarded by bombs so often during the war that it became it's own island. Eric Cartman the First became the King of North America and was determined to fix the broken countries by combining them. He named our country Nirvana and called the island that used to be the west coast of North America, Himmel, which is German for 'heaven'.

Eric Cartman did build up the country and my great great great grandfather helped, being his best friend and all. That's how my great great great grandfather met my great great great grandmother. Nirvana ended up becoming the most advanced country after World War Three. People from other countries immigrated to Nirvana because it really was nirvana! I wish I could've lived through that time period. It's known as the Golden Ages and lasted until Eric Cartman the Third.

King Cartman the Third was a tyrant. He wanted to dominant the world and take over the other countries and destroy Himmel. That's where my family is originally from. They used to live in a city called San Francisco. But it got destroyed in the war.

When word got around that Himmel was gonna be destroyed, many people evacuated, including my family, my dad's side that is. They moved to Denver where my grandpa grew up and met my grandma. Cartman the Third grew up on Himmel. When he was younger, he used to hang out with my grandfather. The Cartman's and Marsh's actually have tight history together. I'm friends with Eric Cartman the Fourth. But, he hasn't been doing much with helping restore Nirvana to its name. He seems to be making it worse.

I may have aggravated him when I denied his proposal to marry him when he became king.

Either way, I'm a little ashamed to be his friend right now. We haven't contacted each other in years; 5 I think. Gosh, I still can't believe he's been King since we were in 10th grade. He never did much ruling until he graduated from high school, but still!

Enough back history; I'm sure you know enough now to understand what I'm going through.

"Stan, have you thought about contacting King Cartman?" Wendy whispers to me, her bright blue eyes clouded with worry. I shrug.

Wendy's the only one outside my family who knows the relationship I have with Cartman. If anyone else found out, I'm pretty sure I would be killed.

"I don't know. I did decline his proposal a few years back. He's probably glad he didn't do it in public like he was going to do." I say, guilt dripping off my words like honey off a spoon. Not like I know what honey exactly is.

"You should talk to him, I mean, you two were best friends." Wendy says, holding my hand a little tighter. I sigh. We all want this oppression done with as much as the next person. And Wendy thinks that if I submit myself to Cartman, everything will go back to the Golden Age.

I don't exactly believe her. I mean, she's my mate. I don't exactly love her, and she doesn't exactly love me. We love each other, yeah, but not in the way mates are supposed to. Which is why I refer to her as my girlfriend when we're alone.

"Emphasis on the word 'were', Wendy." I say, nudging her arm a bit to show her my amusement even though my tone is as 'serial' as Al Gore (who was killed by a mutant called ManBearPig during the war). "I don't know if I could speak with him. It's been five years, Wendy. We're 28 now. I don't think anything I'll do will change how he rules this country. Not if he's been doing this for 10 years."

"I know! I just think you're Nirvana's last hope." Wendy says, seriousness in her eyes. I look away from her, unable to keep contact.

In a way, she's right. I don't know why Eric proposed to me. He could've been lonely and wanted me, his only best friend, by his side all the time. Or he could've truly loved me, which would then make me feel like a complete jerk.

I'd rather not be a jerk.

"Wendy, could we not talk about this?" I ask, turning back to her, a frown on my lips. "At least not in public."

"Fine. But as soon as we get home, we are going to talk about this." Wendy says sternly. I grin.

"Looks like we'll be staying out and about for a little while." I tease, getting a playful shove and a kiss from Wendy.

"Marsh." Wendy teases, pulling me in the direction of the clothing store.

By the time we get home, it's dark, late, and cool outside. The moon is full and bright, the werewolves are howling at the moon (they're accidental experiments some doctors made when they were healing people from radiation poisoning). The stars sparkle in the bright night sky. A spaceship goes by and I ignore it. They're just as common as airplanes.

"Do you ever wish of living on a different planet?" Wendy asks. I shrug, looking up at the sky.

"It's a nice idea. You. Me. The twins. Up in the sky going to move to Mars."

"Twins? Really?" Wendy says, raising an eyebrow. My lips upturn into a smile.

"I can see it, Wendy!" I say, grabbing my girlfriend into a hug. "Our beautiful family on Mars!"

"Stan, you know our family is gonna always be two." Wendy says, giggling as I nod. "We just don't love each other enough to start a family of our own."

"I know, darling." I say, smiling while kissing her lips. My smile turns to a frown when she pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asks, her hand cupping my cheek. I press my face to her warm palm.

"We're getting close to the no reproduction stage." I comment. Wendy bits her lip. "You know what Cartman will do if we don't have kids."

"Yes, I know, Stan." Wendy sighs, reaching up to kiss my nose.

"So, I was think better now than never." I say, grinning. Wendy blushes but nods her head. "Cool, so how about tonight?"

"Sure, we have nothing better to do. And we need to do this before we're 30." Wendy smiles, still blushing.

So, when we get into the house, we have an awkward love making session. Ok, it wasn't that awkward, just at the beginning. It was actually pretty nice.

"So, remember what I said while we were in the mall?" Wendy asks, stroking my stomach with her fingers.

"Ah, what a way to kill the mood!" I tease getting a playful shrug. "But seriously, I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I haven't spoken with him since we were 23. And a whole lot has changed since then."

"I know, Stan, but just send him a letter that you were busy. You know you have been with all the government stuff." Wendy says, patting my arm.

"Yeah. I just don't want him to be mad at me."

"You're making him mad by not talking to him. He's taking out his pain and anger on the country! You know Cartman doesn't know any better. He'll try to make you suffer and won't mind making others suffer in order for you to." Wendy says sitting up. I do the same.

"Yeah, fine, ok." I mumble under my breath, getting out of bed. I put my boxers back on and push some of my black hair from my face. I've been whiplashed. "I'll send a letter or two. Let's see if he'll respond."

Wendy smiles as I walk over to the desk. "Hey computer, I want to write a letter to Eric Cartman the Fourth. Do you still have his address?"

"Of course, Stanley." The computer replies, bringing up a word processor. "It's been five years, but I still remember him."

"Good. Here's my letter." I say, sitting down. Wendy comes behind me. "Hi Cartman. I'm not sure what to call you, but since we're friends and all, I should call you by your first name, so Eric it is. Long time no letter exchange! Ha, um, yeah. I just wanted to say hi, check in on you. Sorry I didn't reply any sooner. I've been busy with all this government stuff; China's really upset with Nirvana and Prussia is starting to side with them, but you know that already.

"So, how have you been? Uh, I've been doing pretty good with my mate here. You remember Wendy, right? I'm sure you do. But, yeah. I have nothing better to say. I just want you to remember that I'm here for you if ever have trouble. Just remember to keep the people happy. And when I say people, that includes me and you.

"Please reply, Stanley Marsh, husband mate of Wendy Marsh."

"Thank you, Stanley." The computer says. "I shall send this immediately."

I nod and turn to Wendy.

"I really hate these signatures." I say smiling, following Wendy back to bed.

"Same here, Stan. But, I am happy we are together. At least we're not like Token and Red, who hate each other." Wendy sighs, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I whisper, running a hand through her long black hair.

"Good night, Stan." Wendy smiles before she falls asleep.

I kiss her lips before I do the same.

I wake up the next morning and check the computer to see if I got a letter from Cartman. So far, no. I sigh and rub my eyes, walking to the bathroom for a shower. I'm not surprised that he didn't reply. He's probably busy and upset at me. Knowing him, I'd be surprised if he ever replies. That's a sad thing to say, but, hey, it's true.

"Stan? I'm gonna go shopping!" Wendy calls. I can hear her leave our house. I sigh.

The rest of the day is slow. I spend most of the time at home, answering important phone calls and recording them. Once a week, a government official will pick up the recordings and give them to King Cartman. It's a tough job, especially with all these countries who don't really want anything to do with Nirvana.

When Wendy comes back, she gets to work on her own work, writing political books under the pen name Winter Blossom. No one knows it's Wendy except me. Her books are very controversial and made people realize what they are living in is not the definition of nirvana.

Most people who have read her books have left for other planets.

Me, well I can't leave until I've got a job secured on another planet. Unfortunately since we live in Nirvana, we can only live on planets owned by the country, which include Mars and Jupiter. Don't ask me how Cartman was able to terraform that red giant planet.

Since I'm doing government stuff for the country Nirvana and not the planets, who have representatives of the Nirvana Earth government enforcing the Nirvana rules on the planets, I can't leave until I've got a government job. Or if King Cartman decides to send me to a planet as a representative of Nirvana Earth.

"Stan? Has Cartman replied?" Wendy asks, walking over to my desk.

"No, not yet." I sigh, hanging up the phone. "Did you expect him to immediately reply?"

"No, but it would've been nice." Wendy says, sitting on my lap. "Get some rest, it's late and we have work to do. The government official is coming to pick up your tapes tomorrow and my publisher is ready to get the draft of my new book."

"Alright, sweetie." I say, picking her up and dropping her on our bed. "Don't worry, I'll tell you immediately if Cartman replies."

He doesn't reply the next day.

Not like I expected him to. But, I was sorta hoping he would.

The government officials come and are surprised at the number of tapes I have for them. Prussia has been calling very often, asking if Nirvana is going to get any better. I reply with what I think based off of the country's progress: maybe. Wendy's publisher accepts her draft like usual and everyday after blurs into the next one.

Eight months goes by and I'm very much on edge. Wendy's pregnant with twins which are being expected very soon, Prussia is thinking about breaking off treaties with Nirvana, the UK is thinking about letting the Nirvana army in that country to take over the country, I'm getting phone calls left and right about stocks and bonds and political stuff I never knew about so I have to do lots of research, and on top of all of that, Cartman has yet to respond.

Oh yeah I forgot, today's my birthday, October 19th. I'm turning 29.

Whoohoo. Note the sarcasm.

"Stan," Wendy calls, walking into the room. I look up at her and smile, taking her hand. "This sucks."

"Well think about it! Once they're born, you'll be a stay at home mom and you'll be able to start your next book." I say, standing up. "We had to do it sooner or later."

"I know." Wendy smiles, rubbing her protruding belly. I fix my glasses on my face and kiss her flushed cheek. Yeah, I had to get reading glasses a couple months ago. Too much reading in the dark.

The government phone rings and I rush to answer it.

"Stanley Marsh, representative of Nirvana Earth on Earth speaking as secretary." I say, pressing the record button.

"Hello , this is the leader of the UK here to tell you that we have surrendered in exchange for Nirvana to improve faster than before." The leader says. I nod and write that down.

"Ok, sir. That's great news." I say, smiling.

Nirvana has improved a lot since I sent Eric that letter. The oppression has gone down. Low income families have free health care now. And people are getting payed more for their jobs. It makes me wonder if he's read my letter.

There's still work to do like cleaning up the cities so they don't look like dumps, but Cartman will get to that if he continues making progress like he's doing right now.

"I'll be sure to inform King Cartman immediately." I reply, sending the note I just made to the capital of Nirvana, Hallimar. "Is there anything else I should know or be informed of?"

"Yes, because of this junction, some other countries may become upset of this expansion. Just be prepared for some issues."

"What issues?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Issues including breaking of treaties and possible war. But no worries. The UK only joins Nirvana because we believe that the country is good and has potential. We are just here to help." The leader says. "Thank you . I hope to speak again."

"Yes, sir." I say, letting the man hang up first.

"Who was that?" Wendy asks. I stand.

"Nirvana has gained control of another country." I sigh, walking to Wendy. "No big deal really."

"I know. Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Wendy smiles, grabbing my arm.

"I don't know. I don't want to do too much. Turning 29 isn't too big of a deal. It's 30 I should be celebrating." I chuckle, kissing Wendy. "Besides, I don't want to do too much when you're this pregnant."

"It's weird huh?" Wendy says, sitting down on the bed. I follow her lead. "It's like you got your own sister pregnant."

"Euh, don't put that image in my head." I tease, wrinkling my nose. I actually have a sister named Shelly.

I wonder how she's doing.

But, it really does feel that way. I think of Wendy as my sister, not lover, but I have gotten used to the idea of her as more than my friend. Especially since we'll be starting our own little family.

Just as I'm about to go make some breakfast or something to go out on a picnic, Wendy goes into labor.

Great. Now I'll have to share my birthday with my twins. What great luck.

So, that's how I spent my birthday: driving Wendy to the hospital for her to be in labor for 14 hours.

But, I have to admit it's the best birthday present ever!

They're both girls who we name Lydia and Carmen. Wendy's obviously happy and so in love with the two girls. I'm in love too, and we spend the night at the hospital with our two girls.

I have to say, that today is the best birthday ever. I don't think I'll mind sharing a birthday with my girls.

The next day is interesting for sure. When I wake up, it's because of a phone call to my personal cell phone. I tap my watch and a holographic image pops up. I press the answer button as soon as I see who it is.

"Hey, Stan." a familiar voice says. I can feel a grin on my face.

"Cartman. It took long enough." I sigh, hoping he can hear the joy in my voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I got your letter about the UK." He says. I can hear a rustle. "And I got the other one too."

Oh.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you, see how ruling the country is." I reply, clearing my throat.

"I heard about the kids." Cartman says. "Congrats, Stan. I was wondering when you two were gonna copulate."

"Hey, it would've never happened if I was put with someone else." I say, smiling.

Ugh, I hate how he treats us like animals! Come on! Seriously? Copulate?

"Only the best for you, Stan." Cartman sighs. I hear more papers. "How's the mate?"

"Tired and exhausted." I say, sighing. "When are you going to get yourself one?"

"I don't know. I have until I'm 35." Cartman chuckles. I let out a small laugh. "I've got time. Oh yes. I sent you a birthday present."

"What? Oh, there's no need!" I exclaim. I can hear Cartman laugh.

"Fuck yeah there is. It's your birthday dude." Cartman laughs out loud. "Ok. let me tell you the real reason why I called. I want to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"You're being banished."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: double update since since I just posted the story :D enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Outcast

* * *

"What!" I exclaim, waking up Wendy.

"Stan, what's wrong?" She asks, slowly sitting up.

"Sorry Stan, but it's the law. You've committed a federal crime by being a spy for the UK." Cartman says, rustling papers. "I'm sorry to say that Nirvana will have to let you go."

"Federal crime? Spy? Cartman, do you think I would do such things!?" I exclaim, yelling into my watch. "Who framed me!"

"I don't know Stan. I want to know who did this to you so bad." Cartman says. I'm not sure if I'm imagining the sarcasm in his voice. "Government officials will be coming to the hospital shortly. They shall rip you of your status and send you to the banishment planet, Banir."

"But I didn't do anything!" I cry out.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asks, getting out of the bed.

"No! Stay in the bed!" I say, biting my lip. "Just try to remember me."

"Remember you? Of course I will!" Wendy says, tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"And you're being sent away because you're gay. You know the rules about being gay in this country." Cartman says.

"What the fuck! I'm not gay!" I say, confusion taking over my mind. "You of all people should know that!"

"That's what the files say."

"And you trust files more than your own friend?" I ask, hearing people running in the hallways. Wendy's frantic, asking me to tell her what's going on.

Cartman hangs up just in time for the F.B.I. and S.W.A.T team to come in.

"Stan!" Wendy cries out, grabbing my right arm as a S.W.A.T agent grabs my other arm. "What's wrong?"

"Your mate is a spy for the UK." a person says, making Wendy gasp.

"That's not true!" She says, tears falling down her face.

"He has been banished for federal crimes and homosexuality." The S.W.A.T. guy who has my arm says.

"Not true!" I mouth to Wendy who understands me.

"What about the children! You can't just take him away from the children!" Wendy says, loosing her grip on my arm.

I give Wendy one last look and she's crying, her face flushed with fright and anger, eyes filling with tears. Her black hair is distraught and she looks exhausted. I have to say, Wendy looks stunning even though she looks like she just woke up from the dead.

Maybe I feel what people call love for Wendy.

I know she does for me because before I get knocked out by a baton, she cries out.

"Stan, I've always loved you!"

Those five words echo in my brain as I'm unconscious. Wendy has always loved me, but I was never able to tell here I might feel the same way about her.

When I wake up, I find myself in a ship with three other people. There's a guy with rusty blonde hair splayed all other the place with bright blue eyes. He has on an orange shirt and orange baggy skinny jeans. We make eye contact and he smiles.

"Hey dude. It's about time you woke up. I was wondering if I was gonna be the only guy awake for the ride." He says. I nod. "The name's Kenneth. Kenneth McCormick, but just call me Kenny"

"Stanley. Stanley Marsh, but you can call me Stan." I say in response. Kenny gasps.

"You're Stan Marsh?" He says. I nod. "Oh my fucking god! How in the world did you get banished?"

"I got framed and Cartman doesn't believe me." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"He doesn't believe anyone." Kenny says. "I'm here because I lowered Nirvana's death rates. Cartman had to get rid of me."

"What a shame." I smile, getting a chuckle from Kenny. A boy with bright blonde hair stirs.

"Looks like someone else is waking up." Kenny says, nudging the other blonde.

"What? Huh?" He says, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You are on your way to Banir!" Kenny says, patting the other boys back.

"Oh no! T-This can't happen! Oh, my parents are gonna ground me!" The boy says frantically.

"Calm down! Now what's your name?"

"Leopold Scotch. But you can call me Butters." He says, fidgeting with his hands.

Butters? What an odd name.

"Well, you'd just better hope you don't die." Kenny says, leaning back in his seat. Butters freaks out and promptly faints. "Ah, good riddance. He is an annoying freak."

"You know him?" I ask. Kenny shakes his head.

"I know of him. We lived in the same town. Vancouver, BC. Used to be Canada."

A different person sits up.

It's another man, but he has bright red curls in an afro style. Freckles dot his cheeks and nose and his bright green eyes are piercing into my own.

I think he looks shocked, but for what reason I know not.

"Stan Marsh?" He says, confusion laced in his words.

"Yah, how did you know?" I ask. Everyone seems to know who I am.

"You're the secretary of Nirvana Earth on Earth. Who doesn't know you." The boy chuckles, recovering from his confusion and shock. "I'm Kyle Broflovski. It's nice to meet you."

"This is the part where I introduce myself, but since you already know who I am, I'll just say 'Nice to meet you too, Kyle'." I say, getting a smile from the man.

"So, why are you going to Banir?" Kyle asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Framed." I pout, crossing my arms. "Eric doesn't believe me. Or so it seems. How about you?"

"I'm Jewish." Kyle sighs, looking away for a second. "I am also, well, you'll find out later, I guess."

"Mmm, yeah Eric is certainly Jewaphobic and homophobic." I chuckle. "One reason why I'm here."

"You're gay?" Kyle asks, bewildered.

"What? Oh! No. But that's what my file says." I chuckle. "I have my mate and kids back on Earth. But my mates memories are probably getting erased, so I have nothing back home."

"Pity. Why do the Cartman's stay as the kings?" Kyle asks, shaking his head.

"Because everyone is too scared to just revolt." I snort.

"That's exactly what Winter Blossom said!" Kyle says, smiling wide. "You read her books?"

"I had her kids." I say, smirking at Kyle, who gapes.

"Holy shit." He says. I start laughing.

"Shut up, prisoners!" A guy from the front of the ship yells.

"Wow, you are Winter Blossom's mate?" Kenny says. I forgot he's here. "Lucky."

"Lucky my ass. She's the one who made people hate Nirvana and leave the country. You know how much hate mail she gets from random people?" I say, crossing my arms.

"It's funny that your mate works against the government while you work for it."

"I wouldn't work for it if I had a choice." I mumble under my breath, but Kenny hears me.

"What do you mean 'if I had a choice'? Were you forced to have that secretary job?" Kenny asks, a worried look in his blue eyes. I shake my head.

"No, you see Eric is my friend." I say. Kyle and Kenny exchange glances. "And, um, he proposed to me after high school."

"What the fuck? Why? Isn't he a homophobe?" Kyle exclaims.

"Yeah. That's what I was like. And he got really angry. When a job was offered to me that meant I would be able to interact with him, I took it because Cartman can't control his anger and I wanted to help him." I say, bitting my lip. "You know that part in Winter Blossom's second book 'Nirvana My Ass' she says that Cartman wants to make people suffer?" The guys nod. "Well, she thinks he's still pissed about the rejection. And Cartman likes to take out his anger on whatever he can."

It takes a couple minutes for the guys to process my words, but once they do, Kyle turns on me.

"Well, why don't you go marry his fat ass?" Kyle exclaims.

"Do you think I want to marry that evil maniacal man?" I snap back, my face forming a scowl.

"Well if you do, maybe this country would be back in the Golden Ages!" Kyle bites back.

"Do you think I would like to go get killed just for you pathetic humans to end up destroying the happiness we would have while I'm his spouse!?" I say, glaring at Kyle. "First of all, gay marriage is illegal and if he made it legal, then practically everyone from Banir would come back to Nirvana and the number of children produced would decrease. Second of all, Cartman would end up getting kicked off the throne and even more miserable than before!"

"Don't you realize that it's not all about you?" Kyle growls, obviously irritated.

"I know it's not all about me but would you marry Cartman if it meant saving the country?" I ask, my voice a little calmer, yet heavy with persistence.

A look flashes in Kyle's eyes, but before I can concentrate on it and figure it out, Kyle puts on his poker face and looks away.

"Well, that was heated." Kenny chuckles, getting a glare from Kyle and me.

I know for sure Kyle and I are not going to be the best of friends. I know I'm not too happy with him, so I know he's pissed with me.

"So, where are you from, Stan?" Kenny asks, trying to start a conversation.

"My family is from Himmel, but I'm second generation Denver born." I say, crossing my arms.

"And you Kyle?"

"My family is from New Jersey, but I'm first generation New York born." Kyle says.

Oh, so that's what that accent is.

"So Kyle, you're here because you're a Jew and Stan's here because he's been framed." Kenny says.

"Or maybe he wasn't." Kyle mutters.

"What the fuck, Kyle!" I exclaim, enraged. "Just because I'm friends with Cartman doesn't mean I support everything he does! But, that doesn't mean I'm a traitor either!"

Just then, my phone rings.

I answer.

"What the fuck do you want, Cartman?" I hiss, very upset.

"No need to be so snippy, Marsh!" Cartman chuckles.

"It's kinda hard not to when I'm being banished, thank you very much!" I say, smiling at the end of my sentence despite my statement.

"I found a way to get you out!" Cartman says. I can hear the glee in his voice.

"Really? How?" I say, grinning. I want to go back home and see my girls and Wendy and not have to live with Kyle for the rest of my life.

"You might not like it. Scratch that; you won't like it at all." Cartman says. I can hear the fear in his voice. Is he that scared of my reaction?

"Well, what is it?" I ask, the other two people in the ship staring at me as I talk to my watch.

"You'll have to marry me."

Why does it always come to that?

"Marry you?" I ask, a little hesitant. Cartman affirms with a yes. "Is that the only way out?"

"That I could find. I know you rejected me the first time, but please, Stan? This time it'll be for yourself, not for me." Cartman says. I can just imagine his pouting face.

So, I have decide with living married to Cartman for the rest of my life or living with Kyle as a banished man for the rest of my life.

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Do you have to marry Cartman?" Kenny asks. I nod my head, bitting my lip.

"Good riddance!" Kyle mutters.

"Shut up, Jew!" I growl at him, forgetting I'm on the phone.

"Jew? Oh, that must be Kyle Broflovski, that red head kid, right?" Cartman sighs. "I told him he could've changed religions but no, he just had to stay a Jew."

I bite my lip.

"Oh." I mumble. "Why are you so Jewaphobic anyways? When we were younger, you weren't like this."

"People change Marsh. You should know that the most." Cartman says, his tone serious. I shudder as memories run through my head. "I've bad experiences with Jews. Don't ask, don't pester. Just trust that I'm banishing Jews for the good of the country."

I turn to Kyle, who has his back to me, arms crossed with anger.

Maybe he's right. I'm being selfish

Maybe Wendy's right. I need to marry Cartman

Maybe Cartman's right. I need to marry him.

Maybe I've been selfish and only been caring about myself.

Maybe I just need to buck up and marry Cartman.

If so, then I should accept the offer.

But it's fucking Cartman!

I shudder inwardly.

What should I do?

"Ok. I promise to marry you if and only if you promise to make this country better." I sigh, running a hand through my black hair.

"What? I didn't expect you to accept!" Cartman says. I can still here the fear in his voice. "You know you really don't have to! I could find another way to get you out-"

"It's not just about me getting out of this banishment, Cartman. It's about the country and you being happy." I say. I can feel Kyle's eyes on me, but I don't turn to him.

"Um, ok, Stan." Cartman says. I can hear him fidgeting in his seat. "Banir is pretty far away. It's actually four months away, so we can't have the wedding immediately. You're almost there, and I've got lots of political shit to do, and it takes four months to get to Banir, so you'll have to stay there for around 9 months for me to pick you up."

WHAT?

"9 months? What! I thought this would be immediate!" I exclaim to my watch. "I might as well not get married to you!"

"It's either stay banished for the rest of your life, or be banished for 9 months to come home to your country in the Golden Ages." Cartman says.

Augh! What should I do?

"What about gay marriage? You would have to pass that law." I say, pretty sure I've hit a road block.

But no.

Cartman has thought of everything.

"You think I would marry you as a man? Fuck no! I hate homosexuals. You would have surgery to become a woman of course! Small price to pay." Cartman says, chuckling at the end.

"SMALL PRICE TO PAY? You'll fucking be chopping my dick off, asshole!" I exclaim, glaring at my watch as if Cartman could see me. I can hear Kenny snigger.

"Hey, remember what the agreement is." Cartman says.

God damn it, he's manipulating me!

He knows me too much, he's using me to get what he wants.

Fine.

He'll get what he wants, but it'll give him a good fucking kick in the ass.

"Fine, you fucking asshole. I'll do it." I mumble, getting a loud whoop from Cartman. "But you better pick me up in 9 months."

"I will, my dearest fiancé."

I shudder.

"Yeah, whatevs. Where do I change?"

"In the bathroom. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Cartman says. I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Ok. See you soon." I say. Cartman hangs up with a quick comment on how he'll make the country better.

I ignore it.

He probably won't do it until I get back to Nirvana Earth on Earth.

"So, you're marrying Cartman?" Kyle asks. I turn to face him and nod. "You have guts Stan. I wouldn't have done it." He turns from me with a sigh.

"I did it for the country and for him. He's tearing himself up inside. I can't let my best friend do that." I stand up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Kenny and Kyle don't comment as I make my way to the restroom, walking inside only to be muffled by a towel and get shot in the arm with a syringe.

Yeah Cartman, nothing bad will happen.

* * *

A/N: expect another update soon enough! Reviews are always welcome!

Toodles,

-loveforlater ❤


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Rebellis: Meridional Pariah Park

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a chair. Nothing seems very different. I rub my eyes and nearly shriek when I see how different my hands are. They're more feminine. And that's when I remember what just happened.

I look down and see that I have breast now.

Shit, why did I agree to do this?

I stand and find myself in a short black dress with high heels on. It's a little awkward to walk in them and it's very awkward to be in a skin tight dress. But, this is what I get for falling into one of Cartman's traps.

I open the door to spot Kyle and Kenny talking with that strange fidgeting kid. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Butters. I take one step out of the bathroom and all eyes are on me.

"Whoa!" Kenny gapes, eyes bugging from his skull. "No wonder why Stan went to the bathroom! I got me some too!"

I shudder and Kyle notices.

"Where is Stan anyway?" Kyle asks, looking around for me.

"Right here." I say, widening my eyes at the sound of my voice.

It's not me at all! I sound so girly and sexy.

"Stan?" Kenny gapes as I nod. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"It was part of the agreement." I say, rolling my eyes. This high pitched voice is kinda cute though.

"And you knew this was gonna happen?" Kyle asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. "Dude, you've got balls."

"Not anymore." Kenny sniggers. I send him a glare.

"Whatever." I say, getting back to my seat. It's so weird being a girl! But, I've gotta do this if not for Cartman, then for Wendy and our baby girls. I want my kids to grow up in an oppression free country. "I need a name though. I can't be called Stan if I'm a lady."

"Uh, how about Mercedes?" Kenny suggests. I quickly shake my head.

"There's a slut named Mercedes back home." I say. "I don't want to be named after her."

"How about Juggo?" Kenny starts laughing.

"Just because I have big breast doesn't mean I should be flaunting them around with a name like Juggo!" I reprimand the blonde boy, who just laughs harder.

"Well then, h-how about Daisy?" Butters asks, rubbing his knuckles together.

"No." I say, crossing my arms. Ugh, it's very awkward to cross my arms over my chest now.

"Why not Violet?" Kyle says, shrugging. I raise both my eyebrows with surprise. Who knew the Jew would end up being the one to pick out a name I actually like.

"That one's actually pretty good!" I say, sending a smile his way. Kyle just nods. "Can anyone think of a better name?"

"Aquamarine!" Kenny blurts out.

"Seriously?" I exclaim, turning to Kenny.

"Hey, I'm not too good with the naming game." Kenny responds, raising his hands with mock surrender.

"Summer." Kyle says. God damn it! Why is the guy I don't like the one who picks the good names?

"That one's pretty good, Kyle." I say.

He doesn't respond.

"Winter!" Kenny says.

"No, that's the name of that famous author Winter Blossom." I say.

"Maybe you could pose as her on Banir. She is your mate and no one knows what she looks like." Kyle says.

Damn it, he's smart.

"Isn't she the image of the rebellion?" Butters asks.

"Hey, no talk about the rebellion!" A guy controlling the ship says.

"Yes, she is." I sigh, ignoring the guy controlling the ship. "I guess that could work."

"But what about your files?" Kenny asks. "They say you're a UK spy and gay."

"I've got that all cleared up." A voice says. I realize it's Cartman.

"Have you been on the phone the whole time?" I ask.

"No. I just heard from when someone yelled 'Winter'." Cartman says. Ah, he's on speaker phone. How did that happen? Did the doctors hit the speakerphone button on the chip in my ear? "Pose as Winter Blossom. Me taking you out of Banir will make more sense to the public and not look like an act of favoritism. Your files all say you're Winter Blossom and that you're going to Banir as a rebel and the rebellion leader."

This is one reason to be happy Cartman is my friend.

"Thanks, Eric." I say, smiling.

"Anything for you, Stan." I can just imagine his smiling face. "Have fun. I'll see you in 9 months."

"Ok. Remember, I better come home to Nirvana in the Golden Ages." I giggle, surprised that sound came from my own mouth. Apparently, women can't snigger.

"Of course, Winter." Cartman says. God, I can hear the smirk in his voice. He hangs up.

"Shut the fuck up, prisoners. We're at Banir." A soldier says. "Hey, where's that tall black haired man?"

"Oh, he jumped off the ship and died when a super speed ship came and dropped off me, Winter Blossom." I say, standing up. I am a smooth liar. Most of the time. "I hope you don't mind."

"No! I didn't know King Cartman finally found that stupid rebellion leader." He says, smiling. _Hello!_ That stupid rebellion lead is right in your face! "Come here you four."

We follow the man to the front door of the ship and jump off to land on the dirt of Banir.

Banir is a Nirvana owned planet part of a different galaxy than Earth. It's in the Exploding Sun galaxy. Banir has one huge land mass called Pangea (like the one from Earth) and a couple islands. I suspect we're on the huge land mass. The islands are for criminals.

"You four will live in the southern part of Pangea, the part for the rebels, spies, traitors and such." The guard says. "This southern part is called Rebellis. The majority of the land is occupied by rebels."

Ok then. A whole section of Pangea is reserved for rebels. How smart (note the sarcasm).

"Winter Blossom, you are the rebellion leader, so don't start any mess, ok?" A guard says, turning to me. I nod. "I will lead you to your leader, Craig Tucker."

"Wouldn't Winter become leader since she is the leader of the rebellion?" Kenny comments, but only gets a glare from the guard, who leads us to a tall black haired man with a blue hat with a yellow poofball on top and at the end of his long hat ears. He looks like he could be my brother.

"Hello. My name is Craig Tucker and I'll be directing you to your spots." The man says looking at me. I smile. "So you are Winter Blossom. It's a shame you were caught."

"Well I'm here now. I was going to be found out eventually." I bite back, hoping I sound like something Wendy would write.

"Never mind that. You'll have to bunk with Kyle since Stan decided to commit suicide."

I can feel Kyle stiffen beside me.

I _so_ do not want to bunk with that man! He's so, what do call it, stubborn and rude and-

"Do you really call this place Rebellis?" Kenny asks once the guard has left. "Because it's a really stupid name."

"No. We call this place Meridional Pariah Park." Tucker says.

"What's up with the park? These doesn't seem too park like to me." Kenny says.

Kyle and I lock eyes.

"It was mentioned in Winter Blossoms first book that the rebels on Banir considered themselves the pariahs of Nirvana instead of rebels." Kyle says, looking at me for confirmation. I nod.

I mean, I helped Wendy with all her books, I should know this stuff!

"Park can be another usage of the word garden in a way." I say, turning to Kenny. "This place, the southern part of Pangea is a pariah garden, or a pariah reserve to be more accurate. Without necessarily noticing this, Nirvana has created a protective reserve for us 'pariahs'. We can do what we want without King Cartman knowing. This is our safe haven."

Kyle and I share a smile.

"That's not really why we named it that, but nice way of making something out of nothing." Tucker says. "This place used to be a park for the gays, but when they needed a place to dump the rebels, they choose this park. But I like the way you put it."

Kyle and I frown.

"Oh." I say, turning from Kenny. "Do you call this place anything else? I mean Meridional Pariah Park is a long name. I think I would pass out from saying that so many times."

"Oh. We drop out the 'pariah' part of the name." Tucker says, stopping at a bunch of houses. "Not everyone knows that Southern Pangea is the safe house for rebels and such. We don't want word to spread so we call our home Meridional Park."

"Or South Park." I mutter, getting a glance from Kyle and Kenny. "Hey, might as well shorten the name so much, no one can really connect the two."

Butters nods.

I forgot he's here.

"That's a nice name for this place." Butters says, his hands fidgeting. "South Park. Do you think anyone would connect that name t-to Meridional Pariah Park?"

"Yeah, anyone with a brain." Kyle says. _Oh, so we go back to the player hating, Kyle._

"Well, can you think of anything better, Broflovski?" I bite back, turning to him.

"Yeah! I mean, come on! The location of the place is in the name!" Kyle says.

"Well, if you can think of a better name, then spit it out Jew!" I say, anger in my voice.

"How about Austral Park or something!"

"That's just another word for South!" I hiss, glaring at the red head.

"Fine, South it is!" Kyle says, crossing his arms as he turns away from me.

I growl and turn away, annoyed with that little stubborn red headed Jew.

"Ok then." Tucker says, obviously feeling the heated electricity between the two of us. "I'll be right back, I've got to get your new clothes."

I nod as Tucker walks away.

"Jesus, why do you two hate each other so much?" Kenny asks.

"I don't hate him, he hates me." I say, still not looking at Kyle.

"I don't hate her, she hates me." Kyle says at the same time.

"What the fuck! Didn't you just hear what I said!" We both exclaim turning to the other, fists clenched with anger, Kyle's facing turning red like his hair.

We start screaming nonsense at each other until Kenny shoves me toward Kyle.

Now you see, I am still very unstable in these heels. And it doesn't help that there is a rock in the way. Either way, I stumble and land in Kyle's arms, my lips pressed to his.

I pull away as quickly as possible, both of our eyes wide with shock and disgust. I swear I can feel the bile in my throat. Kyle looks a little green himself.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kyle yells, fists also clenched. I'm still trying to hold in the contents of my stomach.

"You two obviously don't hate each other. You two are in love!" Kenny squeals, clapping his hands together.

Kyle and I lock eyes.

We both lose the contents of our stomachs.

I dry heave a couple more times before I turn to Kenny. Damn it, I've got vomit on my shoes!

"What the fuck?" I say, wiping my mouth. "What would make you think I would love that red head?"

Kyle grunts in agreement, also wiping his mouth.

"Hey, it's pretty obvious. All you two need is a nice angry fuck and you'll be good."

If I still had stuff in my stomach, it would be all over Kenny right now.

"It's t-true!" Butters says, rubbing his knuckles together. "I can feel the tension myself!"

"That's just disgusting." I say, shaking my head with disappointment. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, saying a comment like that."

"Besides he's a guy." Kyle says. "I'm a guy. I'm not gay."

"Oh really?" Kenny says raising an eyebrow at Kyle, who looks confused.

"Here are your clothes." Tucker says, tossing me my materials. "Once I lead you to your living quarters, you can change and I'll have Bebe show you around."

Tucker drags Kyle and me to a nice big house with a backyard that includes a pool.

Damn, this really is a safe haven for rebels! I mean, we can even rebel from here!

I walk into a large room and turn to Kyle.

"This room is mine." I say.

He just nods.

I smile and close the door as he walks away, tossing my clothes on the bed.

I grab the white t-shirt after I take off my dress and shoes, slipping the thin shirt on. I put on the dark blue skinny jeans that grip my legs and hips, liking the way they look on me. The brown coat with the red collar comes next and I button it up, putting on the black flats after I put on my red gloves.

Last but not least is a blue hat with a red rim and a red poofball on top.

I place the hat on my head and let my bangs fall in front of my face, my hair falling in waves down my back.

Damn!

I look good!

"Hey, are you dressed yet?" Kyle calls from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." I say, folding my clothes on the bed.

I open the door to spot Kyle.

I swear my mouth falls open.

Maybe it's the girl hormones, but damn, Kyle looks hot without those drabby clothes from the ship!

We lock eyes and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

Kyle has on a green ushanka that covers his hair, but a few red curls poke out and accent his freckles. He has on an orange jacket with a green collar and forest green skinny jeans that hug his legs.

"Damn, I think Kenny's right." I can hear him mutter. My face turns red and before I can stop myself, I respond.

"I think he's right, too." I blurt out, looking down at my hands. "So, what did you want?"

"I was told to inform you that Tucker says that dinner will be in about four hours and Bebe should be coming by in two hours." Kyle says, not making eye contact with me.

"Cool." I say.

Awkward silence.

"So, yeah. Is Winter Blossom really your mate? I mean, no one has ever seen her." Kyle says, shrugging.

"Yeah, she's my mate! Why would I lie about that?" I say, crossing my arms.

"I don't know, maybe for the attention or something!" Kyle exclaims, turning to me with anger in his eyes.

"Why would I want attention, much less from you?" I bite back.

"Who ever said I was gonna give you some of my precious time?" Kyle growls, hands clenched into fists.

"I did! I want you to give me some of your precious time!" I blurt out sarcastically, teeth clenched.

"Well, I'm not going to!" Kyle yells, turning away and stomping off.

"Oh no, you did _NOT_ just walk away from me when I was _NOT_ done talking!" I scream back at him, face flushed with anger.

Kyle slowly turns around and I can see how angry he is.

Why do we make each other so god damn pissed?

"Oh, I think we were done, Stan." Kyle says, hissing at my real name.

"I'm not Stan. I'm Winter Blossom you stupid mother fucking Jew!" I yell, watching Kyle come back to me.

My heart is beating fast; I'm not sure if it's because of adrenaline or what Kenny mentioned, but either way, I'm kinda excited to see what Kyle will do next. You know, see if he'll hit me because I'm a woman.

"You son of a bitch!" Kyle exclaims, pressing me against the wall of my room. "Don't you ever call me a Jew again!"

Here, we start screaming insults at the other, me making comments about him being a Jew and from New Jersey while he calls me a slut and shit since I'm friends with Cartman.

"God damn it, shut your fucking mouth, you god damn hippy!" Kyle exclaims after about 10 minutes of insulting.

"Or else what?" I say, raising an eyebrow. I can't believe I'm flirting with this jerk after all he said to me! "You'll punch my face in?"

Let's just say that angry sex is quite mind blowing.

Someone knocks at the door and I groggily sit up, yawning as Kyle does the same. I grab a shirt and walk to the door, opening it as I rub my eyes.

"Who is it?" I ask, looking into the face of a girl with frizzy blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Bebe Stevens and I'll be your guide during the tour of Meridional Pariah Park." She says, smiling. I turn to spot Kyle putting on his pants. I blush. "Uh, have I interrupted anything?"

"What?" I say. I look down and find out that I'm wearing Kyle's gray t-shirt, which goes down to my knees. "Oh! No!"

Kyle comes up to stand beside me.

"Oh, you must be Bebe." He says. I shudder as I recall what we just did. Damn, Kenny can smell sexual tension from a mile away!

"Yes. Just meet me downstairs." She says, quickly walking away.

"What did we just do?" Kyle asks, running a hand through red curls.

"Don't mention it. I can't believe Kenny was right." I say, going back inside. I get dressed and brush my hair as Kyle does the same and I go downstairs, Kyle following suite after a couple minutes.

"It took you long enough to get down here!" Kenny says, turning to me. I shrug.

"And y-you even longer, K-Kyle!" Butters says.

Kyle shrugs.

"Whatever, I'm here now." Kyle says, crossing his arms.

Memories of what happened just an hour or two ago rush through my brain. Kyle's brain is doing the same thing as mine because he's slowly gain red in his cheeks.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come at all. Might make life easier for some of us." I say, rolling my eyes. Unfortunately, my words don't have as much bite as they used to.

Instead, I sound soft and I can feel my cheeks heat up as I recognize what I could mean.

"I'm sure it would be, Blossom." Kyle says, turning around. I turn around as well.

"Um, awkward." Kenny says, raising an eyebrows. "So. Did you two settle your differences?"

"Why should you care?" I ask. "I still hate his guts."

Kenny doesn't comment.

I suspect he knows what happened.

"Ok, so all of you are here. This will be your living quarters." Bebe says, walking through the halls. The four of us follow her lead. "You each will have a job. As you know, Nirvana Earth on Earth does not send supplies to Banir, so we have to grow and produce our own materials. The criminals do the manufacturing, the gays doing the selling and us rebels 'pick the cotton' if you wanna put it that way."

"Pick cotton? Will we really be like the black people before the World Wars?" Butters stutters. Bebe looks appalled.

"What? Oh, no!" She says, eyes widening.

We reach a brick building of two stories with a white door.

"This is where Craig Tucker lives." Bebe then turns to me. "Once you have proven your worth, Winter, you shall be living in this house yourself."

"See? Not even they believe you're Winter." Kyle teases, nudging my arm. I send him a glare before I turn back to Bebe.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to prove my worth?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Not long if you really are Winter Blossom." Bebe smiles. "Ok, up next are the corn fields..."

"You're so lucky; you'll get a house for yourself!" Kenny whispers to me over Bebe's talking. I shrug, not up for talking right now. I'm kinda sore as well.

"Yeah, I guess it's cool." I sigh. "I just really want to go home. My kids are there with Wendy and I just gotta get home sooner than these nine months Cartman claims I'll have to wait."

"Why did you even agree to it?" Kenny asks. I frown.

"I'm a rebel. Not a spy. I don't want Cartman kicked off the throne, but I do want him to change his ways and if he won't then I'm willing to kick him off." I say, turning to face the corn fields. "I was thinking about having him marry 'Winter Blossom' so then she'll take over as the queen and divorce Cartman to end the Cartman line."

"Wow, you think ahead." Kenny chuckles.

"Not really. Before, I just wanted to call him gay and a hypocrite and shit." I chuckle here. "But, now I know where his soft spot is."

"And?"

"It's me. The damned fool is still in love with me. Since he exploited my goodness by manipulating me to agree, I plan on exploiting his love for me by becoming the one thing he hates and forcing him to deal with it." I sigh. "It probably won't work."

"Don't you feel bad though, doing all this work just for revenge?" Kenny asks. I shake my head.

"No. It's not revenge. It's karma." I say, turning to Kenny at my last sentence.

He doesn't reply.

So, I end our conversation.

"Here are the oil mines. Butters and Kenny, you'll be working here." Bebe says.

I forgot we were even walking!

I was just being a sheep there for a second.

"And where do Winter and I work?" Kyle asks, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you two are wanted for special services at South Park." Bebe grins.

"What services?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"The rebellion."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Until next week!

Toodles,

-loveforlater ❤ (reviews would be lovely ;D)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back :D and with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I love them all!

* * *

Chapter 4: Honesty is the Best Policy (Or So It Seems)

* * *

"Rebellion?" I mutter, eyes wide with glee.

So they are rebelling after all!

"But-" Kyle says, bitting his lip. "Why me?"

Bebe gives Kyle a look which makes his face go pale.

"You two must get to work immediately. We plan on sending you, Winter Blossom, back to Nirvana Earth on Earth as soon as possible." Bebe smiles.

"Really? Oh." I say, looking at the brownish clay below my feet.

How do I tell her about King Cartman's plans? I can't just say I'm not really Winter Blossom.

"So, head over to Craig's place and he'll tell you what to do." Bebe says.

"What is the rebellion exactly?" I ask. Bebe and Kyle gape at me. "No! I mean, I know what it is, but I don't know what you are doing here. How are you going to rebel? Why do you want to? It's pretty nice here."

Bebe opens her mouth to protest, but Kyle nudges her side.

"I'm not saying it's not bad here, but we could make this planet our own." I say, getting a few passerby's attention. "We could very well rebel against the guards on this planet and somehow manage to get this planet out of Nirvana control."

"How?" Bebe says, crossing her arms.

I smile mischievously and hold up my left hand which has a ring on my ring finger.

"The King of Nirvana is my fiancé." I say.

The ring is really my wedding ring from when Wendy and I got married after high school.

"What!" Everyone around me gasps except Kyle, Kenny and Butters.

"How could you do this?" Bebe gasps, tears in her eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"It's a trap, don't worry. I've got connections." I say, snorting. "Could we get back on track?"

"Yeah. So, just head on back to Craig's." Bebe says, obviously relieved that this is all a trap.

Kyle and I turn around, walking back in the direction we came from.

"Connections?" Kyle says, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, as the damn near personal assistant away from Cartman for Cartman, I should have many connections." I say, turning to the man was we walk. "I know every country leader on Earth and they know me by name."

Kyle gapes.

"You have Nirvana and Earth in the palm of your hand, dude!" Kyle whoops.

I never really realized that. I guess I do.

"Yeah, huh?" I chuckle. "Why are you coming with me? You're just here because you're a Jew."

"Not exactly." Kyle sighs, bowing his head.

I want to pester, but Kyle will probably get mad, so I don't speak of the matter.

"So, are we like friends, or what?" I say, bitting my lip. That was so not what I was expecting from my own mouth.

"What?" Kyle asks, obviously preoccupied with some memories; looks like Kyle's brain is talking a skip down Memory Lane. "Oh. I don't know. I mean we did-"

"Don't mention it." I say, gritting my teeth. I still don't know if I liked it.

Yeah it was exhilarating and hot and sexy for sure, but would I want to go at it again?

My male brain says "FUCK NO!" While my female brain (or hormones) says "You know you wanna".

"How about just acquaintances?" Kyle says, putting his hands in his pockets. "If we're going to be co-workers, we'll be acquaintances."

"Fine with me. You're just somebody I know, Broflovski." I say, giving him a cheesy smile.

"Same with you, Blossom." Kyle says.

The rest of the walk is in silence, and my brain takes the time to think of ways to ask Kyle why he's coming with me if he's just a Jew.

But he said so himself, he's not here just because he's a Jew.

Even Cartman sounded a little suspicious on the phone, emphasizing the fact that Kyle's Jewish.

By the time we reach Tucker's house, my brain is on overload with questions to ask Kyle; to find out why he is really here because I have a sinking suspicion that the Jew thing is a cover up.

"Hello Winter. Broflovski." Tucker says as we reach his door. We both nod in response. "I'll need to stamp your arm with the reason why you're here."

"Is it permanent?" I ask, watching Kyle take off his jacket and pull up his sleeves.

"Yes. It's branded into your skin." Tucker shrugs, grabbing two metal plates.

He dips one in a black smoldering hot ink like substance and then presses it onto Kyle's left arm. Kyle clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a couple small whimpers. I don't want to watch it, but I do. My eyes just can't seem to tear away. I start to see blood course down Kyle's arms and drip off his bent elbow. I don't like it.

Tucker pulls away after a minute and all that's left on the stamp is Kyle's blood. I look at Kyle to see the word "Jew" on his pale arm in death black ink, drenched with red blood. I shudder and turn to Tucker, who is washing off the stamp. He pulls out another one and completes the same process on Kyle's right arm. At this point, Kyle is letting his tears flow down his face as the stamp burns into his skin and draws blood.

I'm so freaked out right now.

I hate pain.

I hated it when I was Stan, and I know I'll hate it when I'm Winter.

But, knowing Wendy's writing style, I know for sure I can't let my fear or pain show.

Winter Blossom did write that a coward is the person who holds it in, but a hero is the one who acknowledges the fact that they are in pain and hide it for the sake of others, not for pride like a coward.

She called Cartman a coward.

"Ok, done." Tucker deadpans with his monotone voice. It's kind of annoying now. "Winter, you're next."

I nod and take off my jacket, pulling up the sleeves of my white t-shirt.

Tucker has a stamp in his hand, but I can't read what it says. All too soon, I feel the sickening burning sensation of hot metal and boiling hot ink. I bite my lip and feel my eyes fill with tears, but I manage to breath calmly. I close my eyes when the pain gets worse and think happy thoughts as I feel the blood dribble from the wound down my arm.

I start to get used to the pain and I embrace it, knowing that it's something I must do in order to get away. Or start this rebellion.

All too soon, the pressure of the hot metal is gone and all I have left is a deep brand on my arm that says "rebel" that's coated in my blood. Tucker does the same with my other arm and I embrace the pain smiling at the end.

"Just one more." Tucker says. I lose my smile. Three? Why do I need three? "You'll have to lift up your shirt and face your back to me."

I obey and blush as I face Kyle, who's smartly avoiding eye contact.

This one branding is much more painful than the others. My eyes are so full of tears I'm gonna have to let my tears fall. I look at Kyle, who catches my eye and he nods. He's letting me know that he knows how much pain I'm in and that I don't need to hold it in for him. So, I let my tears fall faster and bit my lip so hard, my bottom lip starts to bleed with my arms and back. I want to cry out, but that just seems so-

"Fuck!" I hiss as Tucker presses the metal harder into my skin. I can feel the blood drip down my back faster.

Kyle bites his lip; he's worried.

I spot my hands and see that I'm losing lots of blood, I'm paling more and more every second.

Finally, Tucker pulls away and cleans off the metal plate. I sigh and take off my shirt (I have on a bra), murmuring about having to get new clothes. As I weakly wipe my face of sweat, I turn to Kyle to see him with a woman with long brown hair, bright green eyeshadow and vibrant red lipstick wrapping Kyle's wounds with some bandages. The two are giggling about something and Kyle is giving her a sweet smile that I've never seen on his face before.

A sharp pang goes through my chest, and I know it's not pain from the branding because this pain is more emotional.

Why am I reacting this way? All Kyle and I had was a quick fling to release sexual tension. That means nothing, right?

My musings are stopped by a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn and fucking scream every insult I know at Cartman in my head for making me a damn woman because, god fuck it all, this boy is _cute_!

"Winter Blossom?" He asks, a roll of bandages in his arms. I nod. "It really is a pleasure to meet you."

I gape.

"What? Oh, yeah." I say, smiling. "It's different being here. Eric Cartman finally found me. But, I plan on going on back to Nirvana Earth on Earth."

"Really? I like it here." The black haired kid sighs, unraveling the bandages. "But, I've been here since I was 14 so, this is really home to me."

"How old are you?" I ask, watching him grab my arm carefully. It still hurts, but his warm hands are making me feel better.

"22." He says, smiling at me. I blush a bit and continue staring at his beautiful hands wrap bandages over my wounds. "Didn't like the branding, huh."

"No." I chuckle. "Who does? I feel like I've been lit on fire."

_But that may be because you're touching me._

Augh! What the hell? Where the fuck are these thoughts coming from?

"So, you've been branded 'Rebel' and 'Rebellion Leader'". The boy says, moving on to my other arm. He focuses on making sure he doesn't hurt me and I appreciate that.

"Yeah. What are you branded with?" I ask before realizing it's probably not the smartest thing to ask.

I expect the man to get stiff like Kyle or something, but instead he just smiles softly.

"Same as Kyle." He says, tying the bandage across my right arm. "You see, they put the main reason why you got placed on Banir on you dominate writing arm. 'Jew' is on my right arm, while 'Rebel' is on Kyle's right arm."

Oh.

I have 'Rebellion Leader' on my right arm.

"Ah, I see." I say, wincing as he wraps the wound on my back. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Ike." He smiles before going back to work.

Ike doesn't say what his last name is, so I don't pester.

It's a little awkward to have Ike with his hands on my chest. He blushes the whole time and I blush as well, neither of us are making eye contact. He mumbles 'sorry' every time he touches my chest, but I really don't mind.

"I'll see you later, Blossom." Ike says, smiling once he's done.

"Winter. You can call me Winter." I say, getting some more blush from Ike, who's nodding.

"Ok, Winter." He says, squeezing my hand before he walks off.

I don't realize I've been watching him walk off until Tucker demands for my attention.

"Now that you two have your brandings, I shall introduce you two to some other people." Tucker says, walking inside his house. "Here is Tweek Tweak."

A blonde haired boy with a half buttoned shirt and twisted pants who twitches waves choppily to Kyle and me.

"This is Bradley Biggles." Tucker continues, pointing to a boy with a 70's bowl hair cut.

"Mint Berry Crrrunch!" He exclaims, blasting into the air leaving small berries and some crunchy brown nugget thingy before he flies out of the room.

"He is a science experiment." Tucker chuckles. Wow, I never thought I'd hear him laugh. "Pip."

"'Ello!" Pip says, smiling wide.

He's a bit creepy and has a British accent.

I wonder if he was a spy.

"That's all for now." Tucker says, stopping a door. I look at Kyle to see him with a blank expression. "You two can go meet your friends and have dinner at the main hall. Bebe will give you more information. Until your arms are healed, I will be showing you around the place."

Kyle and I nod and Tucker leads us out of the house.

"Well, that was fun." Kyle mutters, sending me a look.

"Lots of it." I add on, chuckling to myself. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Oh, that was Rebecca." Kyle smiles, looking up at the sky. "She's from Denver as well. She said she knew this guy named Stan Marsh, you, and that you two were friends in elementary school."

Rebecca?

No, I don't recall a Rebecca.

"Really? Huh, I don't recall a-oh!" I say laughing. "I remember her! She was homeschooled and I lost contact with her after high school. Now I know why." I sigh, shivering with cold. I still haven't put on my shirt.

"Who were you talking to?" Kyle asks, turning to me with a questioning look.

"Oh, this kid named Ike." I shrug. "I didn't learn much about him; he's a shy quiet kid."

"Ah." Kyle says, smiling. "Coolio."

Damn, he's mellow for just getting branded.

"Are you ok?" He asks, his lips turned into a frown.

"What? Oh, yeah." I lie, sending him a smile.

In truth, my back is killing me! I don't even what I got branded with there!

"Have you seen Tucker's branding yet? On his right arm it says 'Asshole' and on his left arm it says 'rebel'." Kyle says, chuckling to himself. "Asshole. I can see that. 'Hi, I'm Craig Tucker and if I could brand your ass, I would be SO happy'."

I start laughing as Kyle mimics Tucker's monotone nasal voice.

That's when I realize he's trying to cheer me up.

And it's working.

Only when my back starts to hurt from laughing do we stop with the jokes.

I sigh and grab Kyle's hand, swinging our hands as he whistles.

"You know, I never did tell you why I'm here." Kyle sighs, wincing as our hands swing. I stop and turn to the red head boy.

"Oh. Is it branded on your arm?" I ask in a whisper tone. Kyle shakes his head.

"It's not on my file." He sighs. "When my arm heals, I'll show you why I'm here. But for now, I guess I'll tell you."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say, but Kyle shakes his head.

"My mate was crazy. She was insane and weird in the head. She claimed she was Winter Blossom a few years back, but no one believed her. She was too crazy to be able to write such philosophical stiff like your mate does." Kyle sighs. "She ended up getting sent to Banir because she's crazy. On the way, she committed suicide."

I gasp but Kyle just laughs lightly.

"I didn't care. I never loved her. She never loved me. Anyway, I had to go into hiding because someone found out I'm Jewish. During this time they were trying to find me, Winter Blossom's 'husband'. And they found me." Kyle doesn't look at me. "No one knows what she looks like."

"I do." I say, which makes Kyle turn to me. "Winter Blossom is a pen name." Kyle's eyes widen. "It's a cover up because my mate, Wendy Marsh, wanted to get Cartman kicked off but didn't want people to know it was she who was writing the books." I chuckle. "And now look at me. I'm Winter Blossom now. I've become the author of these books. I wonder what Wendy would think."

"I think she'd be proud of you." Kyle smiles. "You are exactly like Winter, you know."

I laugh.

"It's because I've known Wendy since I was 18. I help edit her books. I should know what Winter Blossom is like." I say, rolling my eyes.

Kyle stops me in my tracks and forces me to look at him.

"That's not what I mean, Stan." Kyle says. The seriousness in his voice is making me a little scared. I just freeze up. "I think Wendy knows you better than you do. I think Wendy was writing out your own thoughts with another name, Stan. I think Winter Blossom is literally you."

* * *

A/N: Kyle, you smart bastard :D

Review, review, review! I'll update faster if you do!

Toodles,

-loveforlater ❤


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Identity in Check (I am Winter Blossom)

* * *

"What?" I say, eyes wide with shock. "Me, the actual Winter Blossom? Are you saying that you think Wendy based Winter Blossom on me?"

Kyle nods.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Kyle says. "Why else would you be so good at being Winter? You ARE her, Stan. Wendy's a smart girl. You are a lucky man. Your mate pulled a clever trick."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I say, shaking my head. "I can't be her, it's impossible!"

"No, it's not." Kyle says. "Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't! I never will! The only reason why I'm a girl is because I don't want to be here for the rest of my life! Cartman is my only way out and I'm gonna fucking use him to get out!" I yell, tears building in my eyes.

"Why won't you just believe me, Stan?" Kyle says, getting angry. "You think Cartman is the only one who can get you out of here?"

I bite my lip and stomp off, kicking dirt behind me.

"God damn it, Kyle!" I yell, turning around to spot him behind me. "What ever you say I won't believe because I know that Winter Blossom is NOT based off of-mmph!"

My words are stopped as Kyle presses his lips to mine, obviously trying to shut me up. It's long and my heart thumps like crazy during the whole kiss. My body is reacting strangely, I'm not used to it, being a girl. My cheeks are heating up and I feel sweaty and icky, but very clean and happy and the same time. It's confusing me.

"Could you just shut up for once?" Kyle gasps once he's pulled away. My eyes are glazed over and I feel like I've melted. Is this what being a girl is like? Melting under the softest touch of someone you love? Holy mother fucking shit eating cock balls! What the fuck did I just say?

I turn and run away from Kyle, holding my t-shirt close to my chest. My arms and my back are killing me, but I can't stop. I run into the house and run up the stairs to my room where I collapse onto the bed and cry myself to sleep.

By the time I wake up, it's the next day, I must have passed out from the pain as well. I sit up and find blood all over my bed and my bandages soaked with blood. I'm in serious pain and I can barely moan or sit up as someone invades the room.

"If it's you, Kyle, please get the fuck away." I murmur, my words a little over a whisper. My back hurts with each breath and I can hear someone chuckle.

"It's not Kyle. It's me, Ike." A familiar voice says, helping me sit up.

"Oh good." I chuckle. "I've had a rough night."

"Yeah, that's my brooh-man Kyle." Ike says. I ignore the slip; I'm too tired to think right now. "He's pretty blunt sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I wince as Ike takes off my bandages. "I hate how he makes me feel."

"Feel? Do you hate being angry near him all the time?" Ike asks, putting fresh bandages on my arms.

"No! I hate his fucking guts like I hate dead animals, Ike! But, I feel weird with him." I sigh. "It's a weird feeling."

"Can you describe it to me?" Ike asks, locking eyes with me. His brown eyes sparkle with concern. I blush as I think about what I felt after the kiss Kyle and I shared.

I'll say it was a feeling I never felt with Wendy. Is that a good thing?

"Um, I don't know." I say, biting my lip. "It's hard to explain."

"I understand." Ike sighs. "Breakfast is downstairs. I'm sure you're hungry."

Just then, my stomach rumbles.

Ike and I start laughing until I wince in pain.

"Let me help you down." Ike offers. I nod and let myself down. "So, . You are engaged to that prick of a king?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad, really." I shrug. "He's just a guy in pain and I'm using him to get the fuck out!"

Ike frowns.

"You really don't like it here, do you?"

"No! I don't mean it like that! I mean, I've only been here for like a day, and I have my kids and my mate to get back to!"

"You have a mate?" Ike gasps. "But you're engaged already!"

"Well, I was assigned a mate before he asked me to marry him." I say, groaning inwardly for letting that slip about the real Stan out.

"Oh? How old are your kids?" Ike asks.

I bite my lip; that's a sensitive topic. I'm not sure how many days pass when one day passes on Banir. Ike notices my hesitation.

"Oh, you don't have to reply if you don't want to." He chuckles here. "I've never had a mate before. What is it like?"

"Oh, um, well, it's awkward at first. It's rare that mates actually know each other. My mate Wen-illiam lived in Arizona, so we didn't really hang out much for the first year or so. We've gotten a lot closer of course, given that we were together for 10 years."

"Wow, that's a long time! Have you two fallen in love?" Ike asks as we reach the door.

"Love?" I ask. "I don't know what that is." I blush. "I have read about it in history books, but I don't think I've ever felt it."

"Oh. I have." Ike sighs opening the door. "I shouldn't bore you with my own stories though."

I giggle.

"No, it's fine, but I really want to know how you read my books from Banir. I didn't start writing until I was 19 and even then, I didn't get my first book published until I was 22." I ask.

"People brought the books with them." Ike says bluntly, locking eyes with me. "I really like your writing."

"Thanks." I smile, brushing a strand of hair from my face. Ike smiles.

"Hey, I'll see you later, right?" He asks, leading me to the stairs. I nod. Ike leans forward and lightly presses his cool lips to mine. My cheeks heat up and can feel a hand in my hair. I can feel his warm breath on my lips and I submit to the kiss, letting my eyes close and letting myself relax.

He's a really good kisser, but it just doesn't feel the same as when Kyle kisses me. But, I really want it to feel the same as when Kyle kisses me. Actually, I want it to seem even better, so I put in as much feeling as I can and then it happens.

I can feel the passion running through me and I can feel my heart skipping beats as Ike kisses me. God, it's so good, but Kyle...

I pull away and shake my head, gasping for air.

"Ike..." I say, my cheeks flushed bright red.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" Ike says, shaking his head. He turns away to leave me, but I grab his hand. I so need to get over Kyle.

"No! It's ok!" I say, pulling him into a painful hug. I can feel the blood rushing out of my wounds. "I liked it. And I'm leaving in nine months. I'll be stuck with Cartman for the rest of my life and I really like you, Ike!" But Kyle... "I really want to get to know you and learn what love is. I want to fall in love! I want to learn what love is with you." I'm whispering by the end of my statements.

"Winter..." Ike says, cupping my cheek with his hand. I sigh, pressing my face to his palm. "You want to love me?"

"Yes, I want to love you so bad Ike!"

"Why?"

Because I want to forget about Kyle.

"Because I really like you and you're really nice and-"

"What about Kyle?" Ike asks, pulling away. I stare into his eyes to find sorrow.

"What about him? He's just a whiny fight picking Jew who-who-who-ugh! I just hate his guts!" I exclaim.

"Yet, you feel weird near him."

"Of course I feel weird near him!" I exclaim. "He's a freak who fucking kissed me and made me feel weird!"

"What kind of weird!"

"Warm and fuzzy and crazy and icky and-and-and it's confusing!" I say, tears welling in my eyes. "He knows my secret and I hate him for it! He makes me feel-"

"How?" Ike asks, grabbing my hands. "How does he make you feel?"

"HAPPY!" I cry out, my tears falling down my face. "I hate his guts because he makes me feel happy in a way Wendy never could!"

I pull away from Ike and run down the stairs to the dining room, opening the doors to have everyone stare at me.

"What the fuck are all you staring at!?" I scream, raising my hands in the air.

Kyle stands up and I turn to him, tears streaming down my face.

"What the fuck is wrong, Winter?" He asks.

"YOU!" I yell, twitching.

"What did I do?" Kyle asks, crossing his arms.

"I hate you!" I cry out, falling into sobs.

"Winter!" Kyle exclaims, walking to my side. "I don't know what the fuck happened; maybe it's your time of the month or something-"

I actually giggle here through my sobs.

"-but, you need to calm down. You're gonna make your brandings bleed." Kyle says calmly, grabbing my hand. I turn to him. "Besides, if you're PMSing, I can't make you pissed and tease you all the time."

"I'm not PMSing, Kyle." I giggle, wiping my face and eyes.

"Good!" Kyle chuckles. "Now, come sit with Kenny, Bebe and Butters. We've been waiting for you."

I feel a smile creeping up onto my face as I follow Kyle to a seat.

"Why are you smiling?" Kenny asks, nudging my shoulder. I give him a glare.

"Why were you crying in the first place?" Kyle asks, taking a bite of some scrambled eggs.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." I mutter, my face gaining color as I pick food off of Kyle's plate. "I ran into Ike." Kyle stiffens. "It's really not a big deal. We just talked."

"About what?" Bebe asks, grinning wide.

"Nothing." I mutter, blushing as Kyle raises an eyebrow as we make eye contact.

"Bebe, could you get something from Tucker's? I wanted to review some stuff about the rebellion before Winter and I really start working." Kyle says, taking a sip of her juice.

"Ok!" Bebe squeals, running out of the room.

"So, does Ike know about your secret?" Kyle asks. I shake my head.

"No, but I think I blew it." I sigh. "I need to talk to you, Kyle."

"What?" Kyle exclaims, dropping his fork. I nod. "What about? Is it about yesterday?" I nod again, chewing on a forkful of Kyle's eggs. "Ok, I promise to talk if you stop eating my food." I blush.

"C'mon." I say, grabbing Kyle's hand. I drag him to the hallway. "Dude, Ike likes me."

"What? He does?" Kyle deadpans. All of a sudden he falls out laughing. "Oh, wow. You are so dense!"

"Shut up, retard." I giggle. "I need to tell him that I'm a guy."

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that?" Kyle asks, adjusting his green ushanka.

"I don't know. I was sorta thinking of telling everyone, but I thought that would be too soon." I say, groaning. "God, you gotta help me, Ky!"

"Yeah, ok, fine I'll help you-wait. What did you just call me?" Kyle asks, crossing his arms playfully.

"What? I called you-oh." My face turns bright red. "I am so sorry, it just came out! I won't call you Ky again if you don't want me to! All you gotta do is mmph!"

I'll say, Kyle seems to be a fan of interruption kisses.

Not like I'm complaining...

"It's fine." Kyle smiles, kissing my forehead once he's pulled away.

"I thought we were just acquaintances." I mumble, blushing as I feel those weird feelings I did the other day.

Why do I feel this way?

"Oh, yes. Mmm, I forgot." Kyle teases, straightening my blue hat. "So, Winter. Have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

I turn from him and sigh.

"No."

Kyle grits his teeth.

"Humph. I know you're upset, but you gotta believe it! I've read every book of Wendy's and I know for sure I could never be Winter." Kyle says, grabbing my arms. "I know that Wendy must have based Winter Blossom on you."

"I just don't get it. Why not be a boy?" I ask. "That would make it even less likely for people to know it's her."

"No because then people would suspect that it would be someone who works close to Cartman since Cartman doesn't allow women to work close to him. People would automatically think it's you."

"Did you do research on this or something?"

Kyle laughs.

"A bit. I wanted to meet her." Kyle sighs. "But now I know that she is really a he."

"And what if she is?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, Stan! You are admitting that you are Winter!"

"No, I'm not! I'm being hypothetical!"

"Hypothetically correct!" Kyle grins.

"Shut up!" I exclaim, but I don't sound serious. "I can't be Winter!"

"If you say so." Kyle crosses his arms. "Let's get back to the dining hall."

"No, you go. I have to go up to my room for a second." Kyle raises an eyebrow. "My watch."

Kyle nods knowingly and so I turn from him and go upstairs, my back throbbing with each step. If only there were painkillers on Banir.

I walk inside my room and find my watch untouched on the ground with some bloody clothes, and quickly grab it, slipping it on my wrist. It's the last thing from home and I want to use it to talk to Wendy, if she still remembers me.

"Cell phone, please call Wendy Testaburger." I say, just in case she has her memory erased.

"I am sorry Stan, but there is no one named Wendy Testaburger. There is a Wendy Marsh, Wendy Sides, and Wendy Laner." The cell phone replies.

Huh. Wendy didn't get her memory erased after all. I wonder why. Maybe Cartman forgot while he was improving Banir.

I snort.

Cartman would never do that, even if he does love me. I mean, he only called me after five years to tell me I'm being banished!

"Call Wendy Marsh cell phone." I say, watching the hologram of Wendy's face pop up. She picks up after the third ring.

"Stan, is that you?" She asks. I respond with a yes. She squeals. "Oh good! I've missed you so much! The twins are doing okay! You're lucky you're on Banir. Banir time passes at the same rate as Earth time."

"Yes, I guess I am. Look, honey, I don't have much time." I say, bitting my lip. "I need to tell you this before Cartman announces it. I am Winter Blossom."

"I know. I based my books off of you." Wendy says, confirming my suspicions. "I was going to tell you once my last book came out so I could come out publicly and say it was me, but then the babies came and you got captured and now I'm living in the palace now with Cartman."

"What?"

"Yeah, he let me stay since he's your friend."

"Well at least you're happy."

I can hear Wendy smile.

"Can you turn on the camera?" Wendy asks. "Your voice is very girly and high pitched, I'm unsure if it's the reception or not. Wait! Did I tell you that Cartman's been saying that he's captured Winter Blossom? I figured he found out that I based my works on you."

I turn on the camera and hear Wendy gasp.

"No, he doesn't know." I say, watching Wendy try to form words. "When I said I'm Winter Blossom, I meant I'm posing as her. Cartman made me a girl. I'm supposed to marry him so then that way I can get home early."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you again! I miss you so much and it was the only way! You know I'll do anything to get back to you, honey!" I say, tears welling in my eyes.

Wendy takes a deep breath and nods, a small smirk creeping up onto her face.

"I guess it's time for you to embrace your inner Winter Blossom, Stan." Wendy giggles.

"Everyone has an inner Winter Blossom, even Cartman." I say, walking toward the door. "But, since I am literally her, well, I've got to become my inner Winter Blossom."

"I know you can do it, Stan. I've seen it all along." Wendy smiles. "I love you, and come back soon."

"I will. You know I will. I'll come home for you." I say, smiling. "So, when you call me, my name is Winter, ok? Stan doesn't exist anymore; not until I come back home."

"Ok." Wendy says. "Bye."

She ends the call and I hide my watch up the sleeve of my brown jacket once the hologram disappears.

Ok, now I have to believe what Kyle said.

And how in the world did he find out?

I know he's a smart guy, but still.

I'm laughing to myself about Kyle when I open the door and find Craig Tucker staring right back at me, eyes wide with shock.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Craig found out! Reviews are very much welcome!

Toodles,

-loveforlater ❤


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Let's see how Craig reacts to the news.

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets Discovered Best Left Uncovered

* * *

"Did you just hear all of that?" I ask, my voice getting super high pitched with fright.  
"Yes." He says, actually portraying some emotion with his voice. "You are Stan?"  
"Yeah. I never committed suicide." I sigh. "But, you can't tell anyone! Please don't!"  
"I won't. I can promise you that." Tucker snorts. He goes back to his monotone voice. "I would've never guessed..."  
I raise an eyebrow in a questioning matter.  
"Winter Blossom is based off of a person, that person being you." Tucker smiles.  
"I know. Kyle told it to me. I didn't believe him though."  
"Yeah, that's a smart kid. His broo-uh,man- is smart too." Tucker cocks his head. "So, you have a cell phone in your watch."  
"What? Oh, yeah. Got it because I work, well, worked for the government." I say, adjusting my hat on my head. "I'd best be heading back to the dining room though. Kyle is waiting for me."  
"Wait." Tucker says, grabbing my arm. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Why are you posing as Winter?"  
"Well, uh, to be exact, I'm not posing for her." I say, biting my lip. "I am Winter. Literally. My mate, Wendy, writes books. She always told me to help her by looking over her drafts. I would sometimes input a little extra information for her. Anyway, I was posing as her because I'm married to King Cartman."  
"Yes, we all know that now. But why?"  
"Because I want to go back to Nirvana." I say. Tucker raises an eyebrow. "I like it here, I really do, but I have a family to get back to. Besides, Cartman agreed to pick me up in 9 months, so when I go back to Nirvana, we'll be in the Golden Ages."  
"Do you think he'll do that?"  
"No. I doubt we'll be in the Golden Ages. So I decided I would stay as Winter Blossom and kick Cartman off the throne." I smile here. "Besides, he knows I have contact with the countries of the rest of the world. All I have to do is tell them to kill off all treaties and peace pacts with Nirvana, then go live in a different country or planet."  
"Wow, that's amazing." Tucker says. I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not.  
"Tucker, what is a broohman?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. "I've heard you and Ike say that before."  
"Oh, um, a broohman is a guy who you used to know before Banir." Tucker says.  
"Oh, well then, what do you call a girl?"  
"Sisgirl." Tucker smiles. "I'll let you go. Oh yes, you're becoming rebellion leader next week."  
"Oh, no! How about like three months or something?" I say. "I have a lot of stuff to learn!"  
Tucker looks like he's debating something  
"Two months then." He says, walking off.  
I nod and walk down the stairs, going back into the dining hall where I spot all my friends.  
"What took you so long?" Bebe asks, a pile of papers by her side. I'm guessing that's the stuff Kyle wanted to review.  
"Oh, I ran into Tucker." I say, turning to Kyle.  
Kyle raises an eyebrow and cocks his head toward the door in the direction of my room. I think he's asking me if Tucker heard my conversation.  
I give Kyle a subtle nod and he frowns.  
"We didn't talk about much. I'm taking his place as rebellion leader in two months." I say, shrugging. "He wanted it sooner, but I thought I should learn more about the South Park Rebellion first."  
"Well, congrats." Kenny smiles, stuffing his face with food.  
"Yeah! I'm s-sure you'll make a g-great leader!" Butters adds on, smiling.  
I smile and go back to eating off of Kyle's plate.

"Stan!" someone calls and I freeze up at the sound, my heart thumping since I know that neither Kyle or Tucker called me.  
I ignore the sound and go back to reading the stack of papers, waiting for Kyle to come back from Tucker's place. I become the rebellion leader tomorrow, so I've been working non stop. Kyle is sort of like my assistant, and he's really good. I keep meaning to ask him why he knows all this stuff. Someone calls my name again, but this time, it sounds closer and quieter.  
I squeal and fall out of my seat, scared for my life. Someone knows my secret and I don't know who it is or anything and I'm freaking worried that someone may have blurted it or-  
"Stan?" The voice calls again.  
"Who are you?" I squeak, getting onto my feet. "What do you want?"  
"What's wrong?" The same voice says, sounding creepier.  
"Nothing! Nothing!" I say, raising my hand in the air. I trip as I walk and fall, twisting to land on my arms instead of my back, but when I turn, I find myself falling into a black empty void, screaming as I free fall incredibly fast.  
"We know who you are." A voice says.  
"No need to lie, Stanley."  
"Your family sucks. No wonder why they weren't the royal family."  
"Everyone in your family are pussies."  
"No!" I yell, waving my arms as I fall. "My great great grandfather-"  
"Gave up the throne for Eric Cartman the First! You know it's true!"  
"He was manipulated for the throne, Stan. You must accept this fact."  
"He was manipulated like you are by Cartman."  
"No!" I cry out.  
"Winter Blossom, eh?"  
"I can't believe your own mate thought of you as a girl."  
"You really are a pussy, huh?"  
"A white piece of trash."  
"I think you look better as a woman. It fits your personality better."  
"What?" I say, confused. Fits my personality better?  
"Sissy."  
"Wimp."  
"Girl."  
"Hippy."  
"Fag."  
"Gay."  
"Gay."  
"He's gay."  
"You're gay."  
"GAY!" I exclaim, bolting up from the desk. Some papers are sticking to my face and I rip them off and turn to Kyle, who is staring at me as if I'm crazy. Oh, I fell asleep.  
"Whoa. What was that?" Kyle asks, raising an eyebrow. I adjust my reading glasses on my face and close my eyes, taking a couple deep breaths.  
"You're here because you're gay." I whisper, making Kyle's eyes widen.  
"What?" He stutters.  
"I knew it. I should've realized it sooner." I say, shaking my head. I stand up and walk over to Kyle, who's sitting on the edge of my bed. I yank the papers from his hands, tossing them onto the floor.  
"Uh, Winter, what are you-!" Kyle starts, but I stop him with a kiss. My heart is thumping loud and clear; I can't believe I have initiated this kiss.  
But, I have to admit that I've missed Kyle's kisses. We haven't kissed since that day Ike kissed me. And Ike has kissed me a few more times, but, it's mostly because I want to love him.  
But, I just can't. So I stopped about over a month ago.  
And Kyle and I sorta started dating.  
But, this is our first kiss since then.  
"Winter," Kyle starts when I pull away, but I put a finger on his lips.  
"Stan. My name is Stan." I whisper, staring into his emerald eyes.  
Then he gives me this look, this cute adorable look that's so hard to describe.  
His eyes get even softer, his hand cups my cheek, his face gains this rosy tint and his lips are turned up in a foolishly silly smile that just radiates love.  
I can feel my cheeks heat up and a foolish grin adorns my face.  
Just to ruin the mood, my stomach churns and I rush to the bathroom to puke my guts up.  
I've been doing that often.  
"Are you okay?" Kyle asks once I walk back int the room, my face red with blush.  
"Yeah." I smile sheepishly, crawling onto the bed. "I'm sorry. I've been sick recently."  
"I know." Kyle says, opening his arms. I climb over to him and return the hug. "So, what was that outburst?"  
"Oh, a dream." I say, closing my eyes as Kyle holds me. Kyle hums as he strokes my hair, taking my red poofball hat. I breath in the scent of his clothes. "It's nothing big. I'm just surprised that I never noticed."  
"Oh." Kyle says quietly. "So, what's up with the puking?"  
"I don't know." I say, frowning. I turn to look up at Kyle. "I hate it and I want to stop, but I always end up puking my guts out."  
"Maybe I'm causing you to puke." Kyle teases, tapping my nose. I snort. "I know some people who let their stomachs go when they're near someone they love."  
"Are you implying that you think I love you?" I say, raising an eyebrow.  
Kyle nods.  
I smush my lips to his.  
Once we get into the mood, someone decides that now's not the time and knocks on the door.  
"Ugh." I groan, walking to the door and opening it. I find Tucker.  
"Winter, are you ready for your initiation?" Tucker says. I gape.  
"What? But, I thought it was tomorrow!" I say, my eyes widening.  
"It needs to be today. Cartman is sending in some guards to patrol tomorrow and we can't initiate you while they are here." Tucker says. "Is Kyle in here?"  
"Yeah." Kyle calls.  
"I need you to get your brother so you two can start the ceremony." Tucker says before he walks away.  
"Brother?" I say, turning toward Kyle. "You have a brother? Who is it?"  
"Hmm?" Kyle says, trying to play dumb. But, I know who it is now.  
"Don't play dumb with me, Kyle!" I exclaim, clenching my fists. My arms throb. "How come you couldn't have told me Ike's your brother? Why was Tucker covering for you?"  
"No one is covering for me, Stan. We're covering for Ike." Kyle says, clenching his teeth.  
"Why?"  
"He's ashamed to be my brother." Kyle says, turning away from me. "It's a long story."  
"Fuck that, Kyle. I've got time." I hiss, pissed at Ike for not telling me that Kyle and Ike are brothers.  
"No, you don't." Kyle says, pushing me toward the door. I frown. "I'll tell you later, but for now, you've got to get dressed."  
Kyle leaves the room after giving me a kiss.  
I plop onto my bed.  
Who would ashamed of having Kyle as a brother? Why would Ike want no one to know that Kyle is his brother?  
It's all too confusing, so I don't think, and get dressed in the white strapless dress and white heels.  
Time to get initiated.

When I walk out of the house, I find Kyle and Ike talking, Ike looking angry at Kyle, who looks exasperated.  
"Hey, guys." I say, walking to them. When they turn around, their jaws drop.  
"You look nice." Kyle smiles, giving me a quick peck on my lips. I blush and turn to Ike who rolls his eyes. I frown.  
"Am I interrupting something?" I ask.  
"No, I was just about to tell Kyle here to leave me the fuck alone." Ike hisses, glaring at Kyle.  
"C'mon dude, I know I made a mistake, but you've got to get over it! I'm here ok? I know I haven't seen you in ages but-"  
"I'll never get over it, ok?" Ike exclaims. Is he about to cry? "If it weren't for that stupid letter, you wouldn't be here!"  
"No matter what, I would be here because I'm two of Cartman's least favorite things!" Kyle bites back. He sighs and grabs Ike's arms. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to do any harm."  
"Well, you did." Ike says, turning away from Kyle.  
"Ike, I thought you said you were fine."  
"I wasn't talking about me." Ike sneers, turning to me before he rips his arms from Kyle's grasp and stomps off.  
Kyle groans and presses his hands to his face.  
"What was that about?" I ask, walking to Kyle to remove his hands from his face. I hold them as I cock my head to the side.  
"I knew I was gonna have to tell you sometime." Kyle sighs. What? Is he gonna tell me he's here because he's gay? I wanna know now!  
"You gotta tell me now. Does this have to do with why Ike doesn't want anyone to know you two are related?"  
Kyle nods.  
"Speak." I say, crossing my arms.  
Kyle groans, but does so anyways.  
"I didn't tell you everything about why I'm here." Kyle sighs, biting his lip. "You see, I didn't know Ike was shipped off. I just went to visit my parents one day and Ike was gone. Disappeared. That was six years ago. A few months later, I got a letter from Ike. He told me what happened and I was so happy that he was ok that I forgot to hid the letter. In that letter he sent, he mentioned his bar mitzvah and my own as well."  
Oh, so that's the letter Ike was talking about.  
"A guard found the letter and then I was being hunted. On top of that, my wife was captured and I was wanted as the husband of Winter Blossom and as a Jew. So, I disguised myself." Kyle turns away from me.  
"Who did you disguise yourself as?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"The most popular person closest to Cartman." Kyle whispers. He clears his throat. "I became the assistant to Cartman. It was torture to be working for him. I was doing stuff I had no idea how to do. I intercepted phone call recordings, listened to them so I would know what's happening. I learned more about Cartman and found his weakness. I found out who Winter Blossom really is.  
"It was really wrong of me to do so. Ike found out and shut himself off from me, telling me I was being just like Cartman by being someone else, stealing someone else's life and identity from them. I didn't think so. I was just doing what I needed to stay on Earth. Then when Cartman asked me to marry him, I ran away. I became Kyle again and let myself be captured."  
"Wait, Cartman asked you to marry him?" I ask.  
Five years ago.  
Think, Stan, think!  
Five years ago Cartman stopped talking to me.  
Five years ago Kyle disguised himself as someone close to Cartman.  
Kyle knows how to be a leader, how to be a good assistant (italicized word).  
Shit!  
Holy mother fucking asshole!  
He posed as me!  
"Kyle!" I exclaim, my face paling. I take my hand off his shoulder as if it's on fire. "You fucking framed me! Your fucking files are the ones Cartman found! Cartman fucking captured me because YOU fucking took my life! He thought he was talking to me the whole time but he wasn't!"  
"Stan," Kyle starts, turning to me.  
"Don't call me that!" I yell, tears win my eyes. "You are the only reason why I am here! You fucking bastard!"  
I'm shaking now and my tears are falling down my face.  
"I didn't think it would end up getting you captured! I never thought anyone would get hurt!"  
"Well, I did! I'm hurt, Kyle! I thought I could trust you!"  
"It's the past!"  
"But the past affects our present and our future, Ky! You ruined my life!" I scream, falling onto the ground.  
"Winter, I didn't ruin your life."  
"I thought I loved you." I say, sobbing.  
Kyle's eyes widen.  
"I'm sorry! I never thought I would ever meet you and if I did, I would tell you what I did. But, when I met you, I fell in love!" Kyle says, tears in his eyes as he bends down and embraces me. "I was so angry at myself for doing what I did. I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. I know for sure I would go back in time and undo what I did."  
I cry into his arms, but I don't pull away.  
I guess he thought that meant I forgive him because he kisses me and I shove him away despite feeling those familiar fireworks, and I stand up, wiping my tears.  
"No! I don't want you anymore! I have a phone call to make!" I scream, hiking my dress up a bit so I can run away from Kyle and go back into the house.  
I grab my watch and call Cartman.  
"Cartman!" I cry, falling into a bunch of tears.  
"What's wrong, Stan?" Cartman asks.  
"It's Kyle."  
"I told you he's trouble. That's all Jews are. Do you see why I ban them?"  
"No! That's not it! It's not just all Jews! It's Kyle! He lied to you and to me!" I say, crying.  
"Stan, you know I don't like it when you cry."  
"He framed me, Eric. Kyle framed me." I say. "Remember these past five years?"  
"Yeah dude, you were awesome!"  
"That wasn't me. That was Kyle." I say, sobbing again. Cartman gasps. "He disguised himself as me so he wouldn't have to be banished."  
"He did?" Cartman asks. "That bastard! He deserves to be executed!"  
"I know. I'm going to ask the guards who come tomorrow to kill him."  
I'm actually not going to. I want to cancel the initiation and instead do something about Kyle. Somehow pay him back for what he's done. But, that sounds so much like Cartman!  
"Good." I can hear his smile. "I'll see you in eight months, darling."  
"And you better be in the Golden Ages or I'll break the engagement, Eric."  
"Don't worry, I won't break my promise. I'll do anything for you Stan."  
"I still don't get it. How could you not tell that wasn't me?" I say, a joking tone in my voice.  
"Hey! I hadn't seen you in a little while!" Cartman laughs. "I'm sorry. I should've noticed. Damn, he certainly did a lot of secret work to make sure I didn't find out."  
"That or he used you. Remember you are supposedly in love with me."  
"It's not supposed! It's true."  
I laugh, sniffling a bit.  
"Winter?" A voice says, I turn to find Ike in the doorway.  
"Yeah, what's up?" I say, smiling.  
"Since I'm your caretaker, I know everything about your body." Ike says, not making eye contact with me. I nod slowly. "So, I know why you're puking a lot."  
"You've been puking a lot?" Cartman says.  
"Yes, I gotta go. Talk to you later." I say, ending the call before Cartman can get the last word in. I turn to Ike. "Alright, why am I puking? I want to stop as soon as possible. It's so disgusting and stuff."  
"Well, I don't know how soon you could stop." Ike mutters.  
"Why not?"  
"You're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Stan...just no xD next update in a week!


	7. Chapter 7

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
